


Sounds easy, right?

by Mrs_SnowPitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hybrids, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Past Abuse, THEY ARE BOYFRIENDS OKAY?, angsts, crossposted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SnowPitch/pseuds/Mrs_SnowPitch
Summary: Felix was sent to kill Chan but he got hurt and now Chan is nursing Felix back to health.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Felix would sneak his way in, kill Chan and get his goddamn money.

But oh boy he was in for a ride. The ‘Big Boss’ as people would call him wasn’t that big nor great at all, he was just the co-CEO of the company, one position away from being the big CEO. His brother, Chan’s dad, died besides his mother 7 years ago in a car accident , leaving Chan as CEO of the company. The Big Boss used Felix whenever he wanted to, but he never put Felix in a position like this before, to kill a person. He knew that if he disobeyed the Big Boss he would get beaten up and tortured, plus he would never get the money promised back and the fact that he was a cat hybrid didn’t help either. The Big Boss told Felix to kill Chan, he would sneak in his house and get rid of him because he needed to not because he wanted to.

Sounds easy, right?

Well it actually isn’t, not when Felix tripped because the welcome mat at the entrance was crooked sending his head into the door with a loud thump sound. As he tried to get away fast he lost his balance and was sent once again flying down the big and grand staircase. The door immediately open, revealing a distressed looking man, shirt halfway undone and one shoe off. Felix knew Chan rushed outside because of the noise that he made but he couldn’t help but admire his figure.

‘Hey buddy, care to explain?’ Chan said as he crossed his arms one over another raising his eyebrows.

‘I umm... actually.... sorry, I gotta go.’ But little did he know that falling down a huge staircase can do this much. Pain started to shoot from his ankles to his ribs and back. The big impact with the door sure left it’s mark as he felt blood dripping from his blonde locks to his eyebrows. He pulled himself from the ground, trying to not make a fool out of himself more than he actually did earlier, wincing and shooting silent cuss words at himself for being so goddamn stupid.

Before he could walk down the street, he wanted to run but he weighted his options and he knew that if he started running it was only a matter of two steps before he came crashing to the ground once again.

He was about to do his second step but suddenly an hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

‘What the heck happened to you?’

‘Oh... as I said I have to go, sorry.’

‘You’re not going anywhere, not with that head of yours.’

Felix couldn’t believe what just happened, he screwed up the mission. He could say goodbye to this months rent, goodbye to any decent meal he would allowed himself to buy with the money check. Maybe if Big Boss would have some mercy he could leave him and not kill him, maybe he would understand, but deep down Felix knew he was gonna be tortured again by the thoughts of affording to even live when he opens his eyes every morning.  


He couldn’t stop trembling and his legs started shaking with fear of being killed by Big Boss because of his failed mission. Before he knew it he started crying, like full on sobbing and at last collapsed to the ground leaving a distressed Chan picking him up and urgently calling his doctor to come see the boy.

Chan was confused, really confused. This boy, he wanted to do something, right? But at the same time he couldn’t help but feel a little weird because of the younger one. He had such a pretty face, rosy cheeks accompanied by constellations of freckles, lips that looked like petals of the rarest and finest flower you could find on earth. Chan found himself admiring the boy after the doctor left. As the doctor said it there weren’t such serious issues but it wasn’t something little either. The paper entitled prescription was long and let’s say not even close to Felix’s budget. 

Chan kept a washing cloth by his side all the time, slowly stroking the youngest arms and forehead. He placed Felix on his bed justifying his actions in his head saying ‘the couch is too small’.As he was making his way to the kitchen,Chan saw a little head that popped up in his bed. He made sure to bring the glass of water and the pills that the doctor prescribed. Felix woke up, and by that he knew he had officially fucked up real hard. 

He tried to escape the blanket, kicking it off of him but the pain started once again as well. His ribs, back, legs, head and ankles hurt like hell. As he cleared his vision he saw Chan... he was done for sure.

‘Hi there, I see that you woke up. Don’t worry just stay in bed and take these. Oh and the bill for the medication, I took care of it.’ He simply said smiling while placing the pills and water down on the night stand.

Felix immediately came to his senses when Chan sat besides him on the bed. He tried to get off the bed but he was once again stopped but this time not only by the immense pain, but by strong arms.

‘Where are you going?’

‘To my house? I didn’t ask for your kindness you know? You could’ve just let me be on the ground it would’ve been better that way for the both of us trust me.’ Felix said with no emotion in his voice.

‘Hey, you can go to your home once you will recover, I’m not letting you out like this especially at this hour.’ That made Felix turn his head for the nearest thing that indicated time only to read it as 11:34 pm. Fucking great isn’t it. He knew the busses wouldn’t be out that late and he knew that from this wealthy neighbourhood to his small apartment was an immense distance that he couldn’t travel by foot. 

‘At least tell me your name, mines Chan.’

‘Felix...’ 

‘That’s a cute name, Felix.’ Chan said while trying to get the younger one to look at him in the eyes. He was getting closer and closer until he saw that Felix was crying once again.

‘Hey what’s wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?’

‘I failed, I’m gonna be left in the streets again, I’m so sorry. Please let me go, please. I’m a bad person, you don’t want me here.’ Felix continued sobbing putting his hands to cover up his face and turning his head so Chan couldn’t look at him.

‘No you’re not a bad person, Felix. If you want you can stay here with me, I’m always lonely, I rarely go out because of my work. I’m either at work or at home. You can stay with me for as long as you want to, I won’t force you, just come here...’ Chan says looking at Felix with gentleness in his eyes before climbing over the mattress to hug the youngest little frame.

‘It’s okay, Lix, I’m here you don’t need to worry’

‘Why are being nice to me? I was supposed to do a bad thing to you.’ He says sniffing and letting more tears fall down.

‘Felix, I like you that’s why I’m being nice to you, I want you to stay with me, please tell me what’s wrong’ Chan said voice trembling, not knowing what to do.

‘Please don’t hit me or do something, your uncle s-send me to kill you, I didn’t want to but he would torture me if I didn’t and I wouldn’t get the money, I need the money so I can live, I’m sorry ’ Felix sobbed harder than before as he looked at Chan. Chan shifted, Felix immediately twitched expecting a slap and then to be beaten up and thrown away just like Big Boss’s men do with him all the time, Felix was shaking so much he fell out the bed into the hard and expensive wood flooring. His back started hurting more but that didn’t matter he started to run to the door. Chan was quick and caught him pulling him to his chest.

‘Did uncle really said that?’

Felix couldn’t even look in Chan’s eyes as he nodded. Tears trailed down his cheeks again.

‘I’m sorry, I’m going to leave you. I don’t have the money for the medication but I will give it to you, I promise just please don’t hurt me. I swear I will disappear and you don’t have to see me again, I promise...’ Felix cried into his hands, his knees starting to give in so he dropped to the floor. He winced in pain as he made contact with the floor. He felt exhausted but he will go to his apartment, he had to.

Chan quickly went down to Felix picking him up while whispering that he’s not mad at him and that he is just a little shocked. Felix was still saying that he didn’t need to be carried, he just wanted to go home but Chan insisted that he will have to stay here till his pain is gone. Felix being exhausted physically and emotionally he agreed. Chan carried Felix to his bed placing him gently on it. 

‘Let’s sleep for now, we will talk tomorrow,ok?’

‘It’s ok’ said Felix going down on the floor again, this time intentionally. Chan just watched the younger not understanding what he was doing.

‘Good night.’ Said Felix as he laid on the cold flooring, feeling his back and ribs ache.

‘Felix I-‘ Chan was cut off by Felix.

‘Oh sorry, I will go in the living room’

‘No, don’t do that. I was just wondering what you were doing on the floor?’

‘Trying to sleep?’ He said looking confused as well.

‘Felix, come here’ Chan said as he patted the space next to him. 

‘I know we’ve just met a few hours ago but please stay with me, I beg you’

‘I don’t know, Chan, I have nothing to offer you, I have no family, no friends, no money, I’m also a cat hybrid. I’m practically useless, better off dead.’ He said as he slowly got on the bed, staying on the edge so he could occupy less space than he needed to.

‘Don’t say that, come closer, I want to hug you if that’s ok’

Felix didn’t say anything he just got closer to the older. Raising his head to look at Chan, he found the older’s eyes comforting, this time Felix hugged Chan burying his face in Chan’s chest and collarbone. Chan let out a chuckle, Felix feeling the vibration through his chest.

‘So what’s your answer?’

‘If I’m not a bother, I want to stay.’

‘That’s perfect then, can we sleep like this? I want to cuddle you while sleeping.’ Felix turned red feeling his ears burning.

‘O-ok then’ Chan only nodded in agreement setting them down. Felix didn’t know what to do so he just stayed still not even daring to look at Chan. 

‘Do you not want to cuddle?’ Asked Chan as he propped his head up a little.

‘I never did it before, I don’t know what to do...’ he looked down in embarrassment.

‘Really? That’s okay. Do you want to face me or not?’ 

‘I want to see your face’

‘Okay then, sweetheart, come closer’

Felix could only smile at the sudden nickname clinging to the older, as he snuggled into him.

‘I’m sorry for everything’

‘You didn’t do anything, bub, it’s all ok now, we are together and that’s what matters in the end.’

‘Aren’t you mad at me? I got you in so much trouble...I feel bad, i didn’t want to accept the task, but I didn’t have another choice, they would torture me and beat me and then throw me out like a dog... I didn’t want that to happen again, I’m sorry Chan, I really am...’ Felix said looking up at Chan, putting a hand gently on Chan’s cheek.

Chan put his hand above Felix’s hand noticing how tiny it was.

‘Don’t worry, it’s none of your fault, you were the victim and as soon as you get better we will go and confront uncle.’

‘No, please don’t do that, please. You will get in trouble for me and he will come for you. I don’t want to lose you’ Felix started tearing up again but now Chan was here for him. Chan held him closer whispering that everything is okay.

‘Don’t worry Felix, uncle will be punished for everything he has done to you. I can’t believe he will actually do that to someone, how cruel can one be?’

‘Thank you, Chan, for helping me and letting me stay with you.’

‘Felix, no need to worry, okay? You’re here with me from now on. Let’s sleep, it’s gotten late.’

‘Thank you, Channie.....’ Felix mumble cutely as he drifted into the land of dreams but this time his dreams weren’t nightmares this time, his dreams were full of Chan’s face, laugh, touch.....he was felling happy. Was he allowed to feel that way?


	2. Chapter two

Chan woke up with an angel in his arms. Felix was still asleep, his face in Chan’s chest and arms around him. The older wished that all of his mornings would be like this. Trying not to wake up Felix he turned around slightly so he could grab his phone off the nightstand. Felix only sighed at the sudden movement and his grip on the older became tighter. Chan could only smile, his hands reaching to brush the long locks that covered Felix’s face. He made a mental note to take Felix and get his hair trimmed. As he gently ran his finger through Felix’s hair, his finger came across something. Chan knew what they were, Felix’s cat ears. He knew Felix was a hybrid, but it didn’t fail to surprise him how unnoticeable his ears were. As his thoughts started going in all direction, Felix woke up. Two beautiful eyes were staring at Chan. 

‘Good morning, did you sleep good?’ Chan asked as he brushed some hair out of Felix’s face.

‘Good morning. I never slept so good thank you.’ Said Felix looking in Chan’s eyes.

‘I’m glad, Felix can I ask you a question?’  
Felix only nodded, nervousness already filling his insides ‘Chan made up his mind, he doesn’t want you, you make him sick, you shouldn’t be allowed to be happy, you should go and leave him alone’. Chan started to notice this and cupped Felix’s puffy cheeks.

‘Hey, look at me, don’t be nervous, I’m not going to kick you out, I hope you know that.... I just wanted to know why are your ears pressed so down, they aren’t even visible. Don’t they hurt?’

‘Well... I-I am not allowed to keep them up. Your uncle is keeping me and other hybrids under watch so if we lift our ears we would get punished. He wants us to be as subtle as we can, but you know how some people are when they see hybrids. I don’t want to risk it so I learned deal with the pain.’ Felix said looking at Chan.

‘Felix, you know you are allowed to do that, right? It’s only natural to have them up, please don’t keep them down. I don’t want you to hurt yourself, I will protect you so don’t worry’

‘Thank you, Channie.’ Chan could only smile as the younger hugged him.

‘Can you lift your ears on your own? I can help you’

‘No, it’s ok I can do it.’ Felix raised his ears, as fluffy and small as they were they were adorable to Chan.

‘Do you want to eat breakfast, sweetheart?’ Felix blushed at the nickname and slowly nodded.

‘I can make us pancakes, now it’s past seven thirty and I leave for work at nine, do you think you can manage on your own, Felix?’

‘Yes, Chan. Please don’t miss work because of me.’

‘Okay, let’s go’

Taking Felix out the bed and carrying him to the couch and gently setting him up. 

Chan finished making breakfast for the both of them as Felix was looking at the movie Chan put on to watch on the giant TV. Felix could only stare in amazement as the beautiful scenes enrolled before his eyes. 

‘Breakfasts ready, here’ Chan says handing Felix a plate of delicious food.

‘Thank you very much’ Felix started eating quite fast and that got Chan worried.

‘Felix, please slow down you can choke or have a stomach ache after. There’s more of you want’ Felix only looked at Chan for a second before looking down guilty at his already almost empty plate.

‘Sorry, I didn’t meant to make you mad, it’s just that it’s been so long since I’ve had food...’ Chan almost choked on air. Felix quickly turned to face the older only to see a shocked expression on his face.

‘What? Felix when was the last time you ate something?’ Felix could only look at Chan, confusion clear in his eyes.

‘Maybe three days ago? I don’t really know, since I haven’t got any money I didn’t eat anything. But even when I got money to buy some instant meals, the store owners would kick me out because of my appearance. I usually relied on the shelters for homeless people but I started feeling guilty because I at least had a roof over my head while the people there didn’t...’ Chan stared at Felix, feeling himself on the verge of tears when he found out the kitty wouldn’t eat from the shelters because there were poorer people than him there. Just how selfless can one be?

‘I’m so sorry Felix, I didn’t know. Please don’t worry about affording to eat, now I’m here I’m by your side, when you want something just say so, ok?’ Nodding Felix started eating again this time slower.

When they finished the food, Chan took both of their plates and washed them. Returning from the sink to wipe his hands on the kitchen towel next to him, he was meet with a very special view: Felix wrapped in a fluffy blanket, eyes glued on the big screen. Chan just chuckled and slowly made his way to the back of the couch. Wrapping both of his hands around the younger while resting his head on Felix’s shoulder. Felix turned his head only to be met by Chan’s lips that were merely even an inch away from him. Flustered he turned his way back to the tv hiding his face in his hands only to hear Chan laughing at his cute behaviour. 

‘What are you laughing for?’ Felix tried to be defensive but as Chan’s laughter got louder it clearly didn’t work. Huffing and then pulling his face into a pout but couldn’t help to slowly smile. 

‘I just think you’re really cute...’ Chan said while squeezing his shoulders. He slowly pulled himself up.

‘It’s almost 8:15, I guess I should go to work. Can you manage on your own? There is food in the fridge but I left money on the counter so you can order something too’ Chan continued rambling not noticing that Felix was starring at him with stars and hearts in his eyes.

‘I’m sure, Chan. Please don’t worry about me, I can manage being on my own I did it since I was little.’ 

“Sad” was the only word that went trough Chan’s mind at the moment. 

Without much thinking he went in front of Felix and pulled him in a warm embrace. Burying his nose in his neck, Felix only let out a small yelp as Chan’s breath tickled his neck but he quickly returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Chan’s torso. 

‘I’m here now, Felix. You’re not alone anymore, you have me, I’m here and I will always be I promise’ 

‘Thank you, Chan. I’m really thankful for you...’ Felix said while locking eyes with Chan. He wanted to....... kiss him. So he did. 

He gently pushed himself up and pecked the other’s mouth. Chan was taken aback but when Felix pulled his lips from him and looked down into the ground, Chan quickly grabbed his face with both of his hands tilting his chin up kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter. I’m sorry for not posting this earlier but online school really kicked my butt. I still have one more week of school but we aren’t gonna do something important. I waited till the end of the school year to post the second chapter so I can fully focus without any problems on school mainly, spoiler: that didn’t stop me from not writing the continuation of this fic or others, it just put me in a tight spot because I am a big fan of the thing called ‘procrastination’ (I know you do it too) but anyways I am back with more chapters and more fics. Thank you for reading my fic and also for reading my apology that kinda sounds more like rambling. Hope you like the chapter and stay tuned for chapter three ★彡✌︎('ω')✌︎╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ (that’s me sending good vibes and a virtual hug to you guys) remember to stay safe and respect the safety rules!


	3. Chapter three

It felt nice, the kiss was nice, everything was nice. Scratch that, the kiss wasn’t nice actually it was heavenly, it felt so right. Felix has never felt so at home, so relaxed and good before. Moving their lips in an incoherent manner, lightly sucking on Felix’s lower lip, Chan roamed his hands across Felix’s back, massaging it gently. The younger felt like his legs were giving out on him, this warm feeling spreading through his chest down to his lower belly. As he felt his knees shaking, he tightened his grip on Chan’s neck, playing with his hair and lightly pulling it. 

It was such a lovely feeling and scene, witnessing two people melting into another, becoming one soul. 

But as they say, good things never last and of course Chan’s phone started ringing.

Backing off, Felix could only look down in embarrassment, feeling more timid than before. Chan noticed Felix looking down but he quickly cupped his cheeks and kissed each of them and pecked his now red lips.

‘You look so ethereal right now’ Chan lowly whispered brushing the younger’s messy locks out of his flushed face.

‘Chan, the phone, pick it up maybe it’s important’ Felix hesitantly said as he moved to hug the older.

‘Whatever you say sweetheart, but just so you know I may want to get a day off today’ he said winking and kissing the younger’s forehead.

‘Hello?’ The older answered the phone with knitted brows. 

A voice talking loudly was all that Felix could hear as he was pressing his face in the older’s chest. Inhaling his comforting scent he slowly ran his hands up and down Chan’s hips. Chan noticing the younger, he tightened his arm that was on Felix’s waist, somehow making the younger come closer to him than he already was.

‘Yea I’ll be there in a bit, I had to stop on the way to work but I’ll be there in twenty minutes.’ Felix heard the sadness and disappointment in the older’s voice, pouting at the thought of Chan going to work instead of cuddling and kissing him but he respected his decision, after all who was he to order Chan around?

‘Alright, thanks again, bye.’ Ending the conversation, Chan sighed burying his face in Felix’s collarbones.

‘Chan you said you have to leave for work, hurry up so you don’t get in trouble’ petting the older’s head, Felix pecked his left cheek giggling after he saw a dimple quickly appearing. Chan was smiling like an idiot, he heard the younger’s cute little giggle and fell harder for him. He was already in love. “wow, that was fast wasn’t it?” Chan thought to himself.

‘Come on’ Felix whined trying to push the older off of him even though he wanted to hug Chan longer.   
‘Work is more important right now, you have to go, please do it for me’ 

Chan slowly got off the smaller pecking his lips in the process and then made his way to the (back)door.

‘Kitten I’ll be back at six, do you think you can manage?’ 

Felix blushed at the sudden pet name, rapidly nodding.

‘Yes, don’t worry about me go do your work’ he said with a big smile.

‘Alright cutie, see you soon, I love you’ Chan only realized what he said after a second, suddenly panicking and looking at Felix’s expression. The younger was laughing to himself, his beautiful eyes turned into crescent moons, his red lips slowly parted as he now giggled at the stunned expression Chan was making.

‘Have a good day at work, I love you too, bye bye’ The younger said approaching the door pecking the older’s lips one more time before slowly closing it leaving a shook Chan behind.

‘I swear this boy is going to be the death of me’ Chan said while walking to his car.

Too bad he didn’t notice the man taking pictures of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and don’t forget that kudos and comments on what should happen next are highly appreciate   
> (๑╹ω╹๑ )


End file.
